An After Meeting Meeting
by PrussianLove
Summary: America and Prussia don't get along well. But at this certain meetings, with tensions running high between the two, both may let feelings slip that they shouldn't.


A/N: COULD THAT BE…PRUMERICA LEMON? Damn straight it is~ ..what is this…I don't even…xD

( )( )( )( )

"Hey, Hey England! Guess what? Guess! Guess!" America said, poking England's head.

"What?"

"Your IT!" America said, cackling. England sighed, pushing the American away from him. They had arrived early to the meeting, together, since America had been bothering England all day. Both looked up as Germany, Italy, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia walked in, all of them moaning and groaning about how rainy it was. The meeting was taking place in England, this time. Soon enough the rest of the countries filed in, most of them soaked with rain.

"Does it EVER stop raining here?" France asked, trying desperately to make his hair not frizz. England laughed.

"Don't you EVER carry an umbrella?"

"Why would I need one? It's always sunny in France!"

"Lies!"

"My beautiful lips don't lie, Angleterre!"

"They do to!"

"GET BACK ON TRACK YOU TWO!" Germany yelled, glaring at the two men. Both stared at him, then smoothed out their clothes and sat down.

"Alright, we need to get this done. First order of business! Where are all the—"

"Since England's totally boring, I'm gonna direct this meeting! WOOT!" America yelled, pushing England out of his chair at the front of the table. Germany groaned.

"Here we go again." He heard Austria say under his breath. Prussia raised his hand.

"Why, are we having this idiot direct a meeting, when he can't even keep his own country under wraps?" He asked, cocking his head and smiling. America glared right back.

"Your one to talk! You're the ex-nation!" The blonde said, letting an evil smirk cross his lips. He saw Prussia's hands ball up into fists, then lay back down on the table.

"Your right, I am, but I'm not the failed hero~"

"Shut up!" America screamed, stomping over to the Prussian, getting right up in his face.

"You mad?" Prussia asked, pushing his chair back and getting nose to nose with America. Alfred stared right into those ruby eyes, for just a moment, before he grabbed the Prussian's blue uniform and brought pale pink lips to his own. Prussia's eyes widened, before slowly closing again, a timid hand reaching up touch America's cheek, the other resting on the American's hip. America smiled into this, shoving his tongue into the slightly familiar cavern.

He remembered the last time they had done this, on their high school's roof. Prussia made Alfred come with him before class, not wanting to sit on the roof alone, and going up there because he didn't want to go to class. They had sat up there for a while, neither talking, before Prussia leaned over and kissed the American, deepening it almost instantly. Alfred had known that the albino was 'playing for the other team' for a while, seeing and hearing from people the things he had done. He didn't really know why he hadn't pushed Prussia away, maybe it was a yearning desire stirred up inside of him. He noticed how forceful this kiss was, how needy the Prussian acted. This was stopped quickly though, when Prussia snaked a pale hand into America's pants, scaring the blonde out of the moment. He got up quickly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and running towards the door, screaming "Dude, I don't wanna be late!" behind him.

He was brought back to reality when Prussia pulled away, tracing lips up to his ear, to whisper "Their watching us, Ally~". Both men cleared their throats and straightened their suits, sitting down in their respective seats. America noticed how England was gawking at him, laughing at the Brit.

"Ahahaha! Iggy! You're staring at me like I've got two heads or something!" England stared down at his hands, before getting up.

"I think…we should continue the meeting…I guess". Prussia sighed and propped his feet on the table, quickly falling asleep. No one woke him up, of course, considering how he did it half the time anyway.

America didn't pay much attention to England's scolding, which is all the Brit did anyway. He doodled on his paper, not really thinking. He ended up with England in a mini-skirt, which he laughed at and crumbled up. He twirled his pen between his fingers, finally throwing it at Russia, who caught it and broke it in half.

"Oops, I broke it." He said, glaring at America, then looking back to England. America pouted. That WAS his last pen. He sighed, and lay his head down. Finally, England let them leave, waving them off. He turned and saw everyone leaving, except for Prussia and Germany. He smiled as a plan formulated in his head.

"Hey! Germany! Dude, I'll wake him up, I gotta talk to him anyway!" He said, waving. Germany turned around and stared at him for a minute, before shrugging and walking out. America smiled as he woke the Prussian up, pushing him out of the black chair. Prussia woke up cussing, rubbing his now hurt head. He looked up to America, who was smirking down at him.

"Good MORNING! Wassup?" He asked, grabbing Prussia and pulling him up off the ground.

"Bastard. Whattya want?"

"Oh nothing~"

"Then I'm leaving!" Prussia said irritably, pushing past America to the door. America grabbed his shoulder, leaning in and brushing his lips across Prussia's neck.

"I'm not done with you yet. We have business to take care of~" He whispered, making Prussia shiver.

"What kind of business?" Prussia asked, turning to face America.

"Something like…" He started, then finished it off by kissing the albino once more, wrapping his arms around his thin shoulders. Prussia didn't falter this time, intertwining his hands in blonde hair.

America smirked, tracing his tongue over pale lips. Prussia parted said lips slightly, allowing America passage. He did as asked, letting his tongue travel from his mouth to Prussia's, exploring the cavern once again. The pinkish muscles danced for dominance, America winning out this time.

He lifted Prussia up, forcing him against the table and pulling his shirt off. This caused a break in the kiss, which Prussia immediately continued. Hands traveled the length of his chest, tracing the various scars. His fingers stopped at one pink nipple, fondling it playfully, causing Prussia to bite his lip to keep from making a sound.

America moved his hands down to Prussia's pants, unbuttoning and removing the black jeans.

"Holy fuck…" He mumbled. It certainly wasn't the mythical five meters, but still…

"You look like you saw a ghost, Al~" Prussia laughed, pushing himself up on his elbows. Alfred cleared his throat, shivering a little and kissing Prussia's neck, nibbling and leaving a mark there.

He left several of these along Gilbert's collarbone, causing almost perfect white skin to turn purplish. Prussia finally let a small groan escape from his lips as his head lolled back, allowing America more room. An experimental hand slipped itself into Prussia's boxers, which were black, yellow, and red.

Prussia gasped, startled by the sudden rush of cold air as America removed said boxers. Prussia's greyish eyebrow quirked as America trailed his hand's up one thigh, pushing it out to expose Prussia's obvious erection.

"Sooooo, Prussia, did I turn you on?" He asked, smirking.

"N-no!" Prussia growled, sneering. America dipped his head down, flicking his tongue over the head of Prussia's erection, pre-cum salty in his mouth. Prussia moaned, back arching a little.

America nodded to himself, taking the rest in his mouth. He didn't worry about the fact his teeth were grazing the skin, figuring that Prussia enjoyed it anyway.

Damn Masochist.

He let his tongue trace along it, causing Prussia to moan louder. He stopped once he felt Prussia shaking, knowing that the albino would be spent soon enough.

Of course, stopping aggravated the Prussian, whining "Alfredddd~" annoyingly. America rolled his eyes, unzipping his pants and throwing them across the room, his boxers following close after. Prussia pulled away from America, smirking.

"You realize, Ally, that if we do it dry, it's going to hurt like hell." He said, and Alfred sighed.

"Not like you would care, you sick bastard."

"Hurtfull! But I'm just thinking about you, Al." He said, once again pushing himself up on his elbows. America thought for a moment, then sighed again. He held up his fingers, placing them at Prussia's lips.

"Then suck." He said, and Prussia did just that, taking the digits in his mouth. Running his tongue over them, he thoroughly covered them in hot saliva, staring into America's eyes, his own ruby eye's half-lidded.

America blushed and removed the fingers, once again pushing Prussia's legs apart. He inserted two fingers, not bothering to start with one. Prussia gasped, squirming away from the American.

America scissored a little, before inserting three. Prussia bit his lip, trying not to shout, his body shaking. America rolled his eyes as he removed them, making Prussia sigh.

Not that he had much time to relax, since America pushed his own erection into Prussia's entrance. Gilbert cried out, gasping sharply, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

America bent down and kissed him passionately, deepening it almost immediately. This distracted Prussia for a little bit, at least enough for America to be able to push himself all the way into the albino.

When he released from the kiss, he trailed his lips down Prussia's neck, biting several places along it, and his chest. Finally, Prussia nodded, giving America the orders to move.

He did such, slowly pulling himself out, then ramming back in, causing Prussia to cry out again. It's not like he minded the pain, he might have enjoyed it more than the actual sex, but it did hurt.

Alfred rammed in again, causing Prussia to once again cry out. But slowly, cries turned to groans, then pleasured moans. An albino leg hooked around America's neck, allowing him a better angle.

This also allowed him better access to that special bundle of nerves, making him see white. His back arched, his moans becoming louder. "AlfreeeeEEEEeddd!" He screamed as he came, white sticky liquid spilling over his chest.

America gasped at the white-hot heat that enveloped him, and as Prussia came, the muscles around his entrance tightened, making said heat more intense.

Finally America came, biting down on Prussia's shoulder as he did so. Both panted for a little while before Alfred pulled out, using his undershirt to wipe both of them off. Prussia smirked.

"England told me you were a biter, Ally, guess he was right." He said, running his fingers over the bite-marks on his chest. Alfred sneered a little as he threw Prussia his pants, along with his shirt.

"So, Prussia, where do you wanna go?" He asked as they walked down the hall, Prussia limping just a bit.

"Back to your house, for a coke…and maybe…you know…round two?" He teased, licking his lips seductively. America's smiled toothily.

"Sounds like a plan!" He yelled as he picked Prussia up bridal style, running out the front door of the building.


End file.
